


Stubborn love

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and Mickey take Franny to visit Debbie in prison, but feelings resurface for Mickey. Ian takes care of him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Stubborn love

Ian rolled over, groaning as he saw his niece bouncing eagerly next to the bed. "7am? Really Franny? You're lucky you're cute." He lifted her up and she slid into the bed giggling, prompting a long whine from Mickey.

"Tell that ginger fucker if she doesn't stop wriggling she's getting tickled till she stops breathing." he grumbled, voice muffled against the pillow.

Ian laughed at his husband and watched as Franny scrambled out of the bed and hurried from the room at the sound of the front door. "That'll be Lip, he's coming to move his stuff."

"At 7 in the fucking morning? Doesn't he operate at regular-human time? Anyway Uncle of the Year, should you even let a toddler open the door by herself? We don't exactly live in a kid friendly neighbourhood." Mickey pushed himself up against the headboard.

"Whoah, look who's awake," Ian teased pulling Mickey in for a kiss. "Carl's up anyway, he'll get it."

"Jesus Christ why can't you Gallaghers just sleep in the mornings, it's not that difficult." Carl was 'on military time', Lip got up at the crack of dawn every day without fail, Ian was a natural early riser and Franny took great pleasure in waking Mickey up by jumping on his bed and demanding breakfast.

Ian smiled and pulled Mickey's head onto his chest. "You're a Gallagher too, remember? You're one of us now." Mickey was by no means a morning person. Ian moved his hands up to stroke Mickey's hair and saw his husband badly suppressing a smile. "You really don't have to come today," Ian said softly.

Ian and Mickey were taking Franny to visit Debbie in prison, it had been a while since she'd seen her daughter and over a month since she'd been locked up. Ian hadn't been to see her yet, knowing being in a prison would freak Mickey out. Today no one else was available to take Franny and to his surprise, Mickey had been adamant on coming with him.

"Gallagher, I'll be fine stop worrying, besides I kind of like your sister. Got a soft spot for red heads." Mickey pulled a strand of Ian's hair out of his face.

Ian smiled. "Well I know that but... if it's too much when we get there just tell me, I can handle Franny on my own."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shoved against Ian's chest. "Ain't leaving you alone in there, don't trust those guards to let you back out." Mickey's protectiveness was one of the many reasons he's fallen for him, Ian thought to himself. Mickey Milkovich could fuck you up but if he loved you he'd take a bullet for you, no question.

In the rented family car, they pulled up outside the prison. Franny was pulling at the straps of her car seat and babbling even more than usual in the backseat and Mickey took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm ok," he said at Ian's questioning glance. "I'm ok."

Ian frowned but kept his mouth shut. He took Franny's hand as they walked closer to the building and put the other one on Mickey's shoulder. Not shrugging him off was Mickey's way of communicating to Ian that he needed to leave his hand there. Ian's touch was always the best way to ground himself. Mickey could already feel his stomach starting to twist as they walked inside but he wore his mask of bravery realistically for Frannie and Ian's sake. He'd said he was coming, and he fully intended on staying by their sides.

"Franny! Sweetheart, I missed you so much!" Debbie quickly enveloped her daughter in her arms; it wasn't a high security prison. Mickey ignored the tears rolling down her face, comforting people wasn't his speciality. Ian reached over the toddler to hug his sister. She buried her face in Ian's shoulder and Mickey was glad they'd come, he saw every day how much Ian ached to have his family back. It didn't feel fair that they got out only for Lip to move out, Fiona to have left and Debbie to be shoved in jail. Ian and Mickey were suddenly heads of the household and although Ian was fine with that, he clearly missed his sisters.

"Hey Debs," Mickey greeted her, tentatively patting her on the back. It felt wrong. Debbie turned to hug him and he couldn't resist a smile. Being part of a family felt good.

As Ian sat down with Debbie and Franny, Mickey's eyes started to wander. A women's prison wasn't as different to a men's prison as he'd hoped. There was the same stench, the guards wore the same penetrating glare, the jumpsuits were painfully familiar. He could feel his pulse quickening but he focused on Ian's smile. That was why he was here, he reminded himself. For Ian.

Debbie passed Mickey a handwritten note. "For Sandy," she explained. Mickey shook his head in bewilderment. Sandy had been to visit more than any of the rest of them and she was still constantly talking about how much she missed Debbie. A lot, Mickey gathered. He was surprised at their sudden obsession with each other, but he knew firsthand how the all-consuming love of a Gallagher grabbed you by the neck and didn't let you go. Their relationship was good, Mickey had decided. Sandy was the happiest he'd ever seen her, even with a girlfriend in prison.

Mickey put the note in his pocket and tried to keep his voice steady. He was always at least slightly on edge in a prison. "She er... she misses you so much, Debs. Like you wouldn't believe it. Won't fucking shut up about you actually. You turned my cousin soft, congrats."

Debbie beamed at him. "Thank you, Mickey." Her tone was serious and she stroked his hand gently. Mickey rolled his eyes. Gallaghers and their fucking emotions. 

Continuing to coo over Franny, Debbie and Ian struck up a conversation about back home as Mickey checked his watch. They hadn't been there too long but Mickey was starting to panic slightly. There was a guard close by who Mickey was pretty sure was looking at him like he wanted him dead. The noise of prisoners surrounded by their families was getting to him and he moved his hand down to scratch at his leg. They wouldn't be there for much longer, he assured himself.

Ian noticed Mickey's eyes darting around the room and the hand clawing at his leg and was instantly worried. He didn't like to draw attention to himself but Ian could tell he was struggling. Prison had fucked Mickey up more than he would ever admit. As Debbie turned away from him to give Franny and the picture she'd drawn her full attention, Ian shifted over to Mickey's side.

"You ok?" he said quietly, taking Mickey's trembling hand and putting it in his lap. Mickey nodded slightly but kept a tight grip on Ian's hand. He wasn't ok. Ian didn't think it would be possible for Mickey to be ever be fully ok after everything he'd been through. Ian turned to Debbie.

"Sorry Debs, I think we've got to go now." Mickey shook his head vigorously at Ian. Franny had gone far too long without seeing her mother, he wasn't about to cut their visit short just because he couldn't handle sitting for an hour in a prison. "Shut up," Ian murmured in his ear. "We're getting out of here."

Debbie nodded in understanding. She squeezed Franny as tightly as she could without actually strangling her and hugged Ian, burying a few tears in his shoulder. Turning to Mickey, she touched his shoulder gently, he didn't look like he could be hugged. "Bye baby," she said to Franny. "I love you Ian. You too, Mick."

Mickey couldn't respond, he was afraid to open his mouth. He hoped she knew he loved her too.

Back outside of the prison, with Franny safely buckled in her car seat and playing with Ian's phone, Ian sat Mickey down next to the car. He had given up all efforts to appear tough and the way he rocked back and forth clutching at his hair broke Ian's heart a little. He wanted to go back and fight everyone from Mickey's past, every guard who'd jumped him in prison, Terry fucking Milkovich, he even had some especially harsh words for his younger self. Too many people had hurt his husband.

"Mick," he said softly. "Mick, hey. Breathe with me." He tried to put an arm around Mickey's shoulder but Mickey pushed him away. It was too much, he couldn't take anyone touching him. The prison brought back too many memories and he tried to remember how to breathe normally. He didn't want to be seen losing his shit in a prison car park on the floor. Inhaling deeply, he stood up and stumbled towards the car.

He was pulled back none too gently by his husband. "Knock it off, Mickey. Franny's fine stop worrying, and we're staying right here until you're fine and I can stop worrying." Mickey felt a tear roll down his cheek and swiped it away ashamedly. Ian had seen him cry before, that wasn't the problem but he didn't want to keep making their visit about him. Debbie had no clue when she would next see her daughter and brother and he was ruining everything and crying like a bitch. He couldn't even tell Ian why.

Noticing Mickey's breathing begin to slow, Ian gently pulled him into his lap. This time Mickey came willingly and pressed his face into Ian's chest, letting the warm smell of home ground him. Ian had always been Mickey's home.

"You're ok. You're safe, I promise. I'll always keep you safe, Mick. No one's gonna hurt you again." Ian repeated, pulling his hands through Mickey's hair. 

After 15 minutes, Mickey was pretty sure they'd pushed Franny's patience as far as it would go. There was only so long a 4 year old could be entertained by the old pictures on Ian's phone. "Come on," he said climbing off Ian.

"You sure you're good?" Ian asked as Mickey pulled him up.

"Swear it." He really was feeling better, but he was overcome with the urge to get away from the prison and go home as soon as possible. Ian nodded and they got back in the car.

In bed later that night, Mickey pulled Ian's face towards him and looked him dead in the eye. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "And I'm really sorry I ruined your visit with Debbie. You were right, you should have just gone on your own, I didn't realise I'd be so... like that."

Ian frowned. "You didn't have to come, but Debs was glad you did. She loves you like a brother, you know? You didn't ruin anything, you made it better for her. Don't worry, I won't make you come again, but you're really fucking brave. You put yourself through all that just to visit her. Prisons a big fucking deal, no one expects you to get over it just like that."

"You did," Mickey said quietly.

Ian laughed dryly. "I'm not over it, Mick, but it's different for me."

"I love you," Mickey said quietly, averting eye contact. They were married but Mickey still struggled slightly with vulnerability.

"I love you too, Mickey Milkovich. So fucking much. Every part of you." Ian stroked a tear off Mickey's cheek and laughed fondly. "Soft motherfucker."

Mickey smiled. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go and visit Debbie again but with any luck she'd be out soon and he could have his whole new family under one roof. He wasn't sure when he'd become a Gallagher but it was incomparable to living under the terror of Terry Milkovich. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just watched 10 seasons of shameless in lockdown and I need to talk about it. 
> 
> Title because apparently coronavirus has brought back my lumineers phase.
> 
> Apologies for whatever this is, please comment if you liked it!


End file.
